A Summer with Him
by him.me.them
Summary: Already fed up with his son's behavior, when Christian drops out of Harvard during the spring semester, Carrick kicks him out. With no where left to go, Christian accidentally finds himself living with a strange girl who will soon turn his world upside down.


_**Date: June 8, 2007**_

_**Setting: Seattle, WA (Summer '05)**_

_**Ages: Christian, 20 Ana, 19**_

_**Changes from original series: Ana's personality and hair color, Christian is more of an asshole-if that's possible.**_

* * *

><p>I've never really liked my life. Even as a child my life was hell. There were no special childhood memories I could think fondly of, or any memories that reminded me of better times. From the day I was born into the world, I was stuck with a pile of shit that I call my life.<p>

It wasn't all bad, though. After my crack-whore of a mother died, I got adopted by some filthy rich couple who are now legally my "parents", although it sure doesn't feel that way. I have siblings now, but I couldn't feel less apart of this so-called family if I tried. Every time I stepped into this house, every time one of them tried to make me feel more comfortable, it was just a big slap in the face that reminded me that I'll never be one of them. We all know where I really came from and who I really am.

A no-good, evil bastard.

And I was completely fine with being that.

"Faster," she moans out.

I have to refer to her as "she", considering I didn't even get her name. I never do, there's no need. I don't call them back, get attached, and I barely remember what my experience with them feels like.. Unless they're the freaky type. Let me break it down for you.. It goes like this: I scout out the local night clubs, get a little bit dressed up and make my way out there, then I sit and wait for one of the many drunken sluts to vie for my attention. The whole procedure never fails. Even though my life is complete and utter shit, I have one redeeming quality, which happens to be my name.

I'm Christian Grey, heir to Grace and Carrick Grey.

I'm not dumb, I know that many of these girls hope to trap me-or even more silly-get me to fall in love with them for the money I inherit from my family. Also, it doesn't hurt that I'm considered quite attractive.

Except physical looks can't make up for a sin-ridden soul.

And I'm completely fine with that.

"Faster _what?"_ I grumble roughly as I pull her hair, forcing her head back.

"Faster, _Sir," _she stutters, out-of-breath.

That should have turned me on, but her voice is just annoying as fuck. It's so whiny and every time she moans it sounds like she's being murdered. I grit my teeth and pump harder. At this point I really just want this to end.

"Oh, God," she moans. "I'm gonna cum."

_Jesus Christ, just stop talking. I literally almost went flaccid._

A few torturous strokes later, both of us have finished, but only one of us enjoyed it. I slip out of her, pulling off the condom and throwing it into the waste basket next to my bed.

"Wasn't that great?" She asks, languidly.

She lies sprawled across my bed, eyes closed and mouth agape.

_If she's worn out from this, she really needs to increase her stamina._

"Yeah, great," I mutter drily.

I pick up her clothes from the floor and throw them onto her naked body.

"Maybe you can go as fast as you come?" I ask, zipping my jeans back up.

She gapes at me, shocked. I see her reflection from the mirror on my dresser as I rummage for a shirt.

"What the fuck did you just say?" She yells.

"I said, 'maybe you can go as fast as you come'. Do you hear me now?" I deadpan, thoroughly already over this conversation. "Did you really think I would ask you to stay? You let me fuck you after only knowing me for ten minutes," I look up to see her expression, which is contorted in anger.

I almost laugh.

"You're not really.. House material, ya 'know?" I smirk.

"You're a bastard, Christian Grey," she roars, quickly getting up from the bed and slamming my bedroom door shut.

"You're not the first to tell me that," I whisper, for no one to hear in the stark silence.

* * *

><p>"I want him out of this house, Grace! I swear on it! I've let you have your way for all these damn years, but not anymore!"<p>

I groan, shrugging the bed covers higher up over my eyes.

_Who the fuck is yelling so loud?_

On the day of the worlds worst fucking hangover, the sun decides to be brighter by 50,000... Somethings. I don't know what the measurement for light is.

_God, I feel like I'm dying._

I sit up, immediately regretting it. I feel like all the blood has left my brain in that moment. I can barely even see straight.

"You need to get the hell out of the house!"

I grit my teeth as Carrick throws open my door. The sound of the impact from the door hitting the wall almost causes my ears to explode. I cover my head with my hands, blocking out the light _and _the noise.

"Please, try to keep it down, will 'ya?" I slur.

"Keep it down? Keep it down?!" He yells.

I groan out again.

"I will yell as loud as I want in my goddamn house, you understand me, boy?!"

"Yes, _Daddy," _I spit out sarcastically, still trying to catch my breath from all these fucking noises and lights.

Carrick goes over to the window and takes a hold of the curtains.

_Oh dear God, please don't do it._

He pulls the curtains back, exposing my eyes to the light of the sun.

"What the fuck?!" I scream, then wince from my own voice. "Why did you just do that?" I grumble, quieter this time.

"Look at my car, Christian!" He demands.

Slowly-and wearily-I move my head towards the window, my eyes dying with every inch. Taking a moment for my retinas to adjust, soon I see what Carrick is stark-raving mad about.

I laugh.

"Damn, did one of your bitter mistresses do that?" Gesturing towards his tattered and beaten down car.

The windows are busted, the sides are keyed, and the tires are slashed.

"No, you sarcastic little shit, one of _yours _did," he spits out through gritted teeth.

He throws a piece of paper that I previously didn't see onto my lap.

"What's this?" I question.

"Read it."

I squint my eyes, trying to keep the words on the page. Every letter seems to swim around as if they're in a bowl of soup. I rub my eyes, willing them to work correctly.

_"I thought you're car might like being used and abused just as much as you do to everyone else. Go to hell, Christian!"_

I burst out laughing.

"She used the wrong 'your'", I sputter out.

_God, I really fuck some dumb ones don't I?_

"You think this is funny?" Carrick asks, appalled.

"I think it's funny that she can't spell and is ignorant enough to think that a 20 year old drop-out would own a Benz."

He shakes his head at me, his eyes burning with anger.

"What is wrong with you?" He whispers.

"I don't know, didn't you talk to my therapist about this?" I taunted.

"You have 2 months to be out of this house. Your mother and I will be on vacation for the duration of the summer. When we get back I expect you to be out of here," he rasps, his eyes and body sagging with desperation. It's almost as if this whole ordeal has drained him.. and he's just given up.

"Where the fuck am I supposed to go?" I snapped.

Now all of a sudden he wants to get rid of me? He had ample opportunities but he chooses _this_ moment, right when I fucking drop out. I snort. This isn't about his car, this is about his overbearing ass still bitter about not being able to dictate what I do with my life.

"I don't know, go sell yourself on the street. The redlight district could really use some males to accommodate all certain _preferences _their customers may have," he jeers.

"This isn't about your car, this is about me dropping out!" I hiss, calling him out on his bullshit.

"No, this is about you being a horrible human being! Our family took you in when you had no one else. We fed you, clothed you, gave you money for whatever you needed... And you know what you did? You acted like a spoiled, little ungrateful bastard! You gave Grace, the person who loves you unconditionally-for whatever reason, I don't know why-pain and heartache the whole time. The fighting and the drinking and the cursing and the.. Sex," he shudders, "I just don't know what to do anymore. You're a lost cause.." he breathed.

I look down, knowing everything he's just said is true. For some disgusting reason, all I can think about is how there's crust in his eyes and how he needs to remove it badly. I _am_ a lost cause. The most wretched things have been said to me and I can't even defend myself. Hell, I can't even focus on it. I'm only capable of thinking of irrelevant and miniscule subjects not even related to what we're talking about.

I've known I was a failure for a long time now.

But I won't show him that.

"You want me gone, Pops, then I'm gone," I snarled.

I grab my wallet out of my drawer and the shoes next to my closet and exit the room. I only have credit cards, which probably won't do any good since he'll freeze my accounts, but it's worth taking anyway. I wisp down the stairs, not taking a second to say goodbye to anyone, especially not Grace.

I can't handle her disappointment right now.

I leave through the front doors, circling around the sides to get to the garage. Thank god my car keys were already in my pocket before I got out here-it would be a bitch to have to walk back inside. I thought my dramatic exit was pretty fly.

I unlock the doors and climb inside. My car isn't anything exciting-it's the type of car a family gives the black sheep, just so they don't have to hear them bitch about how no one in the family loves them, even though it's true. My car compared to Mia and Elliot's makes me look like I'm apart of the _middle class. _

I fire up the engine, just ready to get the fuck out of here. In a way, I've always wanted this to happen. I've known from the time that they adopted me that I wasn't good enough for any of them, and they've known it too. It just took someone finally getting some balls to say what everyone else was already thinking.

I roll down the windows and put the shades from my glove compartment on.

_Time to blow this joint._

* * *

><p>"Fucking hell!" I growl, livid.<p>

The bastards really did freeze my account. I can't even buy a fucking cheeseburger from Burger King, even though I would never eat at the god-forsaken place anyway. I take the gas pump out of the tank and close the sealer. I have no way to get gas and I only have about a quarter of a tank left, which won't really get me far. I've got to figure out somewhere to go or I'll be forced to crawl back to Mommy and Daddy like a little bitch.

I try to think of people who live around here that would let me stay with them.. But I realize that I don't have any friends. Everyone in high school hated my guts, except for the ladies.. They wanted everything my _guts _had to offer, but I wasn't into any of them. Then, in college, I didn't get to know anyone. They were all a bunch of stuck-up rich kids. Now I know I sound like a hypocrite saying that, but I'm not like them. I like _having _money, and anyone who knows that found out on their own. But those disgusting little pests shove their money down everyone's throat. I use money to benefit myself, they use money to belittle people. I was poor once... And I'll never forget it. I'm not capable of belittling someone poor.. Because I was once them.

I rack my brain, still trying to think of any person, even one of the sluts I used to bang. That's a dead end, though, since I never ask for names or numbers.

_Come on, Christian.. Think._

Then I remember.

_Elena._

I put the car into gear and make my way to the only person who save me.

* * *

><p><em>I fucking hate this part of town. <em>

I feel like a bastard for doing it, but as I get deeper into Elena's neighborhood I lock the doors and roll up the windows. I wonder why a female would live all alone out in the most ghetto part of Seattle that you'll find.. Then I remember that Elena is one strong chick, who kind of has this fetish for danger. It's like she wants someone to threaten her.

She'd get a kick out of it.

Maybe that's why she's the only person who can tolerate me. She likes things not good for her and everyone knows I'm a negative effect on everyone around me. I just feed her need for destruction.

And I'm perfectly okay with that.

I watch all of the druggies and thugs roll past my window as I speed by, desperately just wanting to get to Elena's apartment building. It's surprisingly nice for a structure built inside this hell-hole of a town. She used to live with her rich husband, but that was cut short real quick after he found some.. Shocking events happening inside his own home, but I don't want to get into that at the moment. Everything is drab as I drive past, the dark clouds from the sky illuminating everything in horrendous shades of blue and grey.

Seattle can't stay sunny for long.

It's not long before I pull up to her building. I park as close to her door, wanting to minimize my time outside as long as possible. I'm not a wimp, but it will only be so long before the vermin come out to size up the new little rich kid who arrived.

I really _don't _want to be there when _that _happens.

I walk up the stairs and knock on the door. The building doesn't even have a doorbell, but that's the least of my concerns at the moment. I stand outside for a couple minutes, but with each passing second I get more impatient. How long does it take to open a fucking door? I shift my weight from foot to foot, praying that she's home. If not, then I have nowhere else to go but back home.. And I definitely can't do that.

I don't back down and I won't show weakness. Even though my parents are probably gone by now, I know Mia would get a kick out of letting them know that I crawled my spineless ass back to them. And of course she gets to stay there scott-free, but you don't hear them bitching about that, now do you?

Lost in my inner ramblings, I almost don't notice the unfamiliar looking woman standing from behind the half-opened door.

_That is definitely not Elena.._

The girl has blue eyes and long, wavy, crazy-ass hair. It's blonde, with streaks of blue and green tinged at the ends. It _almost _looks pretty.

Remember, I said _almost. _You can absolutely tell none of those colors on her head are natural, not even the blonde.

She has a nose ring, the kind that wraps around the nostril. As I look down, I notice that she's wearing a cut up shirt that doesn't even cover her stomach, with shorts that shouldn't even be classified as shorts (they could pass for panties), and combat boots.

_She looks like a gutter-punk... Or Kesha._

"What?" She chokes out, not an inch of hospitality in her voice.

"Is Elena here?" I grumble, with the same amount of hostility in my voice.

I inch closer, putting my arm up on the wall. I stand taller, trying to intimidate her. The one thing I hate most in the world is when people try to be a bastard to _me._

I'm _Christian Grey._ Whatever kind of asshole tendencies you have, I have that times one-thousand.

She takes a step back and inches the door closed slightly more than before.

_Ha. Lightweight.._

"Elena Lincoln?" She asks, minutely a little bit nicer this time.

"Yeah, you know her?"

"No, she used to live here. I keep getting her mail." The girl steps out of view for a second, but resurfaces with a stack of letters enclosed in a rubber band. She throws them at me. I barely catch them in time.  
>"Here, next time you see her, give these to her. Oh, and tell her to change her <em>fucking <em>address. I'm sick of getting her shit," she mutters, before promptly shutting the door.

I stick my foot in the way before she can close it completely.

"Do you know where she lives now?" I ask, desperate. I don't have anywhere else to go.

She rolls her eyes.

"If I knew that, would I be asking you to give her the mail?" She answers, in a bitchy tone.

_This girl is starting to piss me off.._

"No, I guess not.." I intone. "When did you move in?"

"When did that become any of your business?" She smiles sweetly, sarcasm just dripping off her face.

"Okay, I'm gonna cut the shit here," I say. "How about you stop being a bitch for 2.5 seconds so you can help me out. Does that sound okay?"

She gapes.

"_Excuse _me?" She hisses, drawing out her words.

"Did I stutter? The only reason I came here is because I got kicked out of my house. Elena is the only person I can trust and I have no way to reach her since I didn't pick up my phone before I left. You don't know her new address and I don't know her number by heart. I know you must have at least went through _one_ of her letters, so tell me what you know," I demand, fed up with her attitude and already irritated about the deep shit I'm in at the moment.

She sucks her teeth and crosses her arms.

"Yeah, I went through one letter, but it was just about some weird club she recently joined. There's no personal information so I don't know _shit.. _You can leave now, thanks," she barks, before trying to slam the door again, only to be stopped by my foot.

"Now, was that so hard?" I mock, smirking slightly.

"Get the fuck off my doorstep," she snaps.

I move my foot, allowing her to slam the door. I sigh. Now where the fuck am I gonna go? All the letters in the stack are just junk-nothing that would have her phone number or any way to get in touch with her.

I slide down the wall, resting on the door with my head in my hands. I've got no money or anywhere to go.. And for the first time in sixteen years I feel helpless.. Completely and utterly out of control of this situation. I feel like the poor, malnurished, scared little boy that I was before.

And I _hate_ feeling like that.

I stand up, refusing to let myself wallow in self-pity. I'm not some scared little boy anymore. I'm in control and I will always _be _in control. I bang on the girls door again.

"Please, open up," I yell through the barrier. "I want to apologize," I lie.

"Fuck off!" She yells back.

I continue banging, not giving up this easy. She's going to open the door, whether she wants to or not.

"What the fuck do you want?!" She growls, throwing the door open, her face contorted in annoyance.

"To apologize," I announce, trying to keep my voice as calm and sweet as possible. "I was rude and too invasive. I'm sorry," I say.

She narrows her eyes at me.

_She's suspicious._

She bites her lip as she sizes me up.

_Damn.._

I quickly look away, not sure what just happened. Looking at her bite her lip was so... Stimulating. My cock twitches in my pants and I force myself to think about something else.

"Cut the shit," she demands. "You want something from me?" She accuses, crossing her arms again.

"Yeah, yeah I do," I admit.

"And what makes you think I would give you shit?" She questions, pursing her lips.

"Based on where you live, it looks like you could use some money."

She laughs bitterly.

"I'm not the one who got kicked out of _his _house, pretty boy. The only one who's looking broke right now, is you. If you _had _money, you wouldn't be coming here to stay with your friend. You would've found a nice little five-star hotel that fits your tastes," she smirks.

I bite my tongue. Shit.

_To be so foul-mouthed and rude, she's quite perceptive._

"You have a car?" I ask, taking her by surprise.

She furrows her eyebrows.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question," I snap.

"No, I don't."

I reach into my pocket and throw my keys at her.

"All yours. You'll never have to take the bus again," I murmur drily.

Her eyes light up.

"In exchange for me staying here until my account gets unfrozen," I add, before she thinks she can get my car that easily.

She raises an eyebrow at me.

"You're going to give me your car just to stay here, for what, a week at the most? Mommy and Daddy will come to your rescue soon enough, like all the other rich bitches," she rolls her eyes, "Actually, I can see why a car doesn't mean anything to you-you'll just get a new one."

She throws my keys back at me.

"Find someone else to take advantage of," she declares, turning away.

"Come on," I coax, "Don't be stupid. I get what you must think of me-I'm spoiled, rude, and ungrateful.. But I'm out of options. And you get a car out of this deal.. Even though you may not like my personality, don't pass up an opportunity like this. The car is a good exchange," I argued.

She shifts her weight, not sure what to do. I can tell that what I said to her makes sense.. She's pondering on what to do. She sucks her teeth.

"How do I know that you didn't just make this whole thing up? You could be some psycho who's going to rape and kill me as soon as you come inside," she countered.

I scoffed.

"I don't like blondes," I shrug.

Her shoulders sag in what almost looks like disappointment.

_Huh.. even to the most receptive of females, I'm still desired._

She rolls her eyes and her shoulders return to normal. She purses her lips at me.

"Well, isn't that convenient? I don't like brunettes," she grumbled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Update Schedule- As often as I can, most likely Sundays, Fridays, and Tuesdays<strong>_

_**Review to give feedback and suggestions**_

_**P.S. Yes, the blonde is Ana. She's just a more unorthodox version.**_

_**XxXx**_


End file.
